


Once A Queen

by Truthwritaslies



Category: Chronicles of Narnia (Movies), Chronicles of Narnia - All Media Types, Chronicles of Narnia - C. S. Lewis
Genre: Gen, Growing Up
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-22
Updated: 2016-01-22
Packaged: 2018-05-15 11:57:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 268
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5784490
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Truthwritaslies/pseuds/Truthwritaslies
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>She's already grown up once before</p>
            </blockquote>





	Once A Queen

**Author's Note:**

> I own no commercially recognizable characters and do not profit from this fic.

It hadn't occurred to Susan at first then number of growing up things she'd have to do again. 

The pangs of newly formed breast tissue pressed against skin that wasn't quite sure it was ready to stretch that much just yet. Finally gaining enough weight back after the end of rationing to have her first period. Re-teaching her body to fight with a sword and bow (no matter how the old women frowned and shook their heads over such "boyish" pursuits). How to move like a queen, lessons Susan still remembered in her head harder now to remember in a body that believed it had never had a graceful otter critiquing it's posture.

She practices politics and manners and dances when she can, often alone in her rooms at various schools. Susan re-learns how to smile a promise that means nothing at all. 

Susan had nearly forgotten what it was like to be so beautiful that strangers felt the need to come up and speak to you by the time she was old enough for it to mean something for a young woman to be seen speaking to a strange men. Susan quickly relearns the art of turning a man away and making it seem his own idea. 

There are many things she learned the first time she grew up that hold still but there are things she never learned, not even the second time around. Like how to stop expecting at any moment to see her siblings, now as grown as herself, and being disappointed that they are not there to share in her joys and griefs.


End file.
